James Sirius Potter
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Harry and Ginny are at their wits end about what to do about James. But then he is faced with a challenge when he realizes something horrible about Al's best friend. Will James step up to the challenge and also grow up?


AN-Another one. Gasp. This one had a good idea. Tell me if it works…

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. Definitely not me.

James Sirius Potter sighed for the second time in two minutes. He had gotten a three hour lecture from his mother about responsibility the night before. He had once again gotten a letter from headmistress McGonogal which said, _James is, as his grades show, a bright child. But I am a bit concerned that he does not apply himself. He doesn't have an aim and instead spends his time on pranks. He is in danger of beating his grandfather's detention record. _

James thought of some excuse when his mother called him, irately, downstairs after he had snuck upstairs after breakfast. He knew what was coming. His father had just gotten home after an auror mission so his mother had filled him in and now he was going to get the lecture from his father. He paused outside the kitchen door as he heard his parents talking. He felt a twinge of guilt hearing the exhaustion in his father's voice.

"We may be spoiling him a little bit too much. We need to consider cutting his pocket money and giving him some extra responsibility. I thought being the eldest would do it. But somehow he manages to keep an eye out for Lily and Albus…. Barely." That had stung. His father had been referring to the time that Lily had begged to come home from Hogwarts on her first day and James had been nowhere to be found. Albus had had to sit with Lily. It hadn't been James' fault. He had had to plan a great prank with Fortuna. And he had rushed back when Albus had called him on the mirror. At least Al had been matter of fact rather than scolding.

"The saving grace has been how he has treated Scorpius. That tells me that we have done something right." Ginny responded.

James raised an eyebrow. That was a low blow to go there. Scorpius Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor and James had found that Scorpius Malfoy was a delightful boy. James had not minded that he was now one of Albus's best friends. James had had to duel a few students who had teased Albus and Scorpius for being friends. No one could mess with Albus and Scorpius… except for James.

"He is a good kid. I just wish he would show it." Harry said. "You are right. We need to do something. He needs to learn responsibility."

James didn't get to hear what Ginny responded because at that moment James accidentally hit a lamp. "Come in, James." Harry said, hiding a laugh.

"Eavesdropping is rude." Ginny said, sternly.

"Sorry." James said, contritely. It wasn't like he had meant to eavesdrop. He was just delaying the lecture.

"No lecture." Harry said, to Ginny and James' obvious surprise. "Get ready. Your sister has been looking forward to this family Diagon Alley outing for a long time. We will discuss this a week from today." Harry raised a finger looking directly at his son. That told James he was serious. Ginny was the disciplinarian. Harry usually thought the pranks were funny and that kids should have freedom to be kids. So when Harry gave you that look…. "If you do anything that ruins the trip for your mother or siblings I will literally double the punishment."

"Yes dad." James said. He looked at both his parents. He knew that in addition to Lily, his mom, dad, and Albus were all really looking forward to this day. They had a close bunch of extended relatives and his dad had been busy so this was the first immediate family day in a really long time. James resolved to be on his best behavior. He felt he would deserve being grounded for the rest of his life if he ruined this.

James rolled his eyes as his father opened his arms for a hug. That was a dumb family rule. Every time the kids got disciplined, Harry insisted that the kids hugged the parents either then or soon afterwards. Ginny seemed to think it was silly too but, as usually was the case with his parents, she knew the reason behind it and so didn't question it.

James hugged his father obediently.

"We are leaving in thirty minutes." Ginny hollered up the stairs.

James said, "May I go upstairs and get ready."

Harry nodded before Ginny could say anything and James scampered up the stairs. He was downstairs in precisely 28 minutes.

Harry smiled as he saw James was downstairs on time. Albus was the last down, surprising everyone. Albus was the most punctual of the kids.

Harry smiled. "I hereby declare family fun day to be in effect." Ginny said.

When they got to Diagon Alley, they all walked through, staring at all the shops. They ate a nice lunch. "What is up." James asked Albus, who was quieter than usual, as they ordered some dessert. "It is almost Christmas!"

Albus pretended to smile and James sighed. Albus could be really sensitive sometimes. He wished Teddy was here. Teddy was rarely prone to fits of the sullens… unless he and Victoire were fighting. But Teddy had intensive auror training. "All right, kids." Ginny clapped her hands. "You have all behaved. And I am sure you all have Christmas shopping to do."

Given the size of the Weasley-Potter family the rule was that each family brought presents as a family though usually the cousins also made something for each other. And for all of Ginny's siblings they did a secret santa. And since all the kids liked buying presents and wanted to give their input, Ginny and Harry divided up responsibility for the presents. "Remember, James, you are buying for Victoire, Louis, Molly. Albus, Dom, Rose, Fred. Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo. This year, dad and I are buying for Uncle George and Aunt Audrey and Grandma and Grandpa."

"Each of you is buying a present for each other and Teddy." Harry said. "And please, smaller presents for your friends. Something nice, but we aren't giving you more money this year." They all snickered as Harry was easy to sucker into more money for Christmas and birthday presents. Ginny stepped back, an amused look on her face obviously thinking the same thing. "I am serious. Last year was hard on the wallet."

Harry handed each of them equal amounts of galleons. "I know how much I am giving each of you and it is ONLY for Christmas presents. And you have three hours. We have a dinner reservation."

"Where at." James blurted, before he could stop himself.

Luckily his mother just laughed. "You will see."

All the kids groaned. They hated surprises. "And NO leaving Diagon Alley. Any child who leaves Diagon Alley will get NO Christmas presents." Ginny said.

Harry added. "Your father has made people angry recently because of some mass arrests. Your mom and I considered asking you to stay with us but we didn't want to stop the family tradition. But you have to be extra careful. Go to Uncle George's shop if there is trouble. And do NOT leave the Alley."

All the kids nodded. James loved it when his dad was this open with him. It made it easier to listen and obey when he knew WHY.

James started to run towards Diagon Alley when he heard a soft sob behind him. He turned and saw that Lily looked scared. He cursed himself, maybe this was what his dad was talking about. He was especially mad as Albus had apparently noticed even through his funk. "Hey, do you guys wanna stick together for a bit."

Lily looked grateful. "Sure." Albus said, but he, to James' surprise, looked a bit upset about it. Albus was usually all for togetherness.

James walked through the stores for an hour with his siblings. They got most of the presents for their cousins in that time. All their cousins would want something from Uncle George's shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, or in some sad sad cases the bookstore. "Okay. Now we need to get our presents for each other. Lil, do you want to split up for a bit? We can meet up soon." Albus said, again surprising James.

James' eyes lit up. He had pocket money saved up and would love to get presents on his own. James pondered his next statement carefully. Lily liked to pretend she was strong and could get mad easily if you implied she was a baby or scared. "I know I would love something from Uncle George's store or Quality Quidditch Supplies. I think Albus would too? So do you wanna meet at Uncle George's? In an hour."

Albus looked grateful, which again drove James crazy. Normally Albus would be finding an excuse as to why they should stay together.

James quickly bought Albus, the weirdo, a Chudley Cannon poster for Christmas. Albus had been begging for one that he could put up at Hogwarts. He also bought Albus a new set of gobstones. He quickly brought Lily's gift too. Lily was easy, she wanted a sparkly blanket. Gryffindor red and gold of course.

But Albus's behavior was bugging James. He left the store and decided to try to see if he could find Albus. As he left and walked around Diagon Alley and got close to the alley by the alley he heard a loud smack and loud voices. James took out his wand and quickly ran towards the noise. He thought he recognized the voice.

Sure enough he saw Scorpius cowering from his grandfather's hand. James' blood was boiling especially as he heard Lucius said, "I could not believe I had a Gryffindor grandson. But now… a son who is friends with the Weasel-Potter clan. Buying Christmas presents for blood traitors."

James thought fast. This would be worth getting in trouble for using magic for. But was there a way to do this without getting in trouble. James put his hand in his pocket. A mischievous smile crossed his face.

He threw a set of firecrackers which shot of red sparks every mimicking fire. It shot off noise everywhere.

James rolled his eyes as Scorpius stood stunned. "Come on." He hissed, coming from behind the store.

Scorpius scrambled forward. But before he got to James, Albus ran forward and hugged Scorpius. "Sorry I got late. I have been looking for you all over Diagon Alley."

James shook his head ruefully. So this is what had been bugging Albus. "How did you get away?"

"James." Scorpius said, simply.

James rushed forward. He put his fingers under Scorpius's chin, not caring how it looked as he critically evaluated the bruise on Scorpius's cheek. "Come on. Let's go to Uncle George's shop. He will help."

Albus sighed as Scorpius pulled away."NO! I know how important this family and family time is to your entire family. I don't want to do this." Scorpius looked down. "I am just going to disappear."

Albus and James saw that Scorpius was getting all worked up. Albus obviously froze, not knowing what to do. James stepped in. "Hey, bud. Come on." James said, soothingly, a winning mischevious smile gracing his face. "It will be fun."

Scorpius still held back. James rolled his eyes. "Here, come on. How about this. Stay at Uncle George's. I will get you after dinner."

Albus smiled but Scorpius looked like he was still considering that. "Come on. It will be fun. Uncle George has an AWESOME shop."

Scorpius smiled at that. He liked pranks less than the James but the store was flashy and Scorpius did like meandering through the shop. Going to the Weasley's shop with James was nicer because since James was the nephew of the owner there was no store keeper looking suspiciously at the Malfoy brat. Or even if they didn't recognize him as a Malfoy that they were not looking suspiciously at the child who was walking through the shops not buying anything.

James half-dragged Scorpius into Wizarding Weasley's Wheezes. "Hi, James." Andromache, the new store clerk said cheerfully. "Hi Albus. Hi-"

"Scor." James said, quickly, not wanting people to start staring at Scorpius Malfoy. "Is it okay if he hangs around here for a few hours. "

"Of course." Andromache said.

Something struck James. "Hey Al, Scorp, hang here for a bit. I will be back."

Albus heard James sigh, assuming he was up to something. James weaved through the store and ended up at a door he knew well. He knocked.

George opened the door. His normal mischievous smile dropped when he saw the expression on James' face. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Lee, can I be with you in a sec?" George asked his junior business partner who was in his office.

Lee nodded. James attempted his winning smile. "Thanks Uncle Lee. Gotta pick Uncle George's brain."

"What is it." George said, looking unusually serious warning James to drop the act.

"Umm… Scorpius is going to hang in your store. Can you make sure that" James thought fast. Scorpius would kill him if he said what he was thinking that his grandfather doesn't find him. "he is okay and doesn't leave."

"Isn't your family going on your annual dinner?"

"Yeah." James said, for once not looking forward to the annual Potter dinner out. "So I will come for Scorp afterwards."

George nodded. "And what is wrong with Scorp."

"No-nothing." James said, dying to tell his favorite Uncle what was going on and get his help.

George gave him a half smile. "That bad huh. Well I will tell Andromache to keep an eye on him and go say hi in ten minutes so Scorp doesn't realize you told me. Luckily Al has already introduced him to me as his best friend."

James spotted some Peruvian darkness powder. "Can I take some so when Albus asks me what I was doing…"

George nodded. "But I want it back." He warned, seriously. "I don't sell that stuff to just anyone." James rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why George restricted the sales of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"I promise." James said.

"Go or they will get suspicious." George said.

Sure enough when James came out Scorpius and Albus were looking at him warily. James put on a jaunty smile and said. "What, I conned some Peruvian darkness powder out of Andromache. She is new. She didn't realize that Uncle George restricts it."

They laughed and shook their head. "So yeah, I told Andromache that you are allowed to stay here as long as you like. Albus and I will sneak out and come get you when dinner is over."

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble."

James rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Who cares even if we do." Right as he said it, he realized it was a dumb thing to say. Scorpius, who obviously got beat as a punishment, something that made James' blood boil, cringed. "Scor, the most that will happen is mom will yell at me until she is blue in the face."

"Yeah. And 'sides you know James is the king of doing these things are not getting caught." Albus laughed trying to coax Scorpius to laugh too.

Scorpius looked a bit downcast, but they didn't have any more time to comfort him as Lily called out, her voice a bit scared. "James, Albus, where ARE you?"

James smiled at Scorpius and ran out to meet Lily giving Albus another few minutes to comfort Scorpius.

"Hey Lil. Albus and I got here a bit early and started walking around. Sorry." James said.

His sister raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You could have called me too!" She said, indignantly, obviously assuming that her siblings had just wanted to get rid of her. "We would have, Lil." James said, with a winning smile that worked on everyone but his parents.

Lily still punched him slightly. "So what do you want to do? We have another fifteen minutes."

"Look at the new brooms in Quidditch Quality Supplies!"

James chuckled. "ALBUS!" He hollered, ignoring the affronted looks from people all around him including Lily. James saw the amusement in Lily's eyes however.

Albus came out. James noticed the stress lining his face. "Sorry I am late, Lil."

Lily took both her brother's hands cheerfully and dragged them to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Why am I not surprised to find you here." Someone said, jovially, six minutes later.

"TEDDY! They all hollered hugging their godbrother.

James felt a lot of his stress drain off of his shoulders. Teddy was amazing. He could handle anything! James beamed. Teddy would help him sort out Scorpius!

Teddy hugged them around the shoulders. "How could I miss the annual family Christmas shopping and dinner bash?"

Albus ran up to Teddy next, hugging him tightly. Lily was last but definitely but least.

Teddy looked at the watch that Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda had given him when he turned seventeen. "Come on. Harry and Ginny said to meet them by Flourish and Blotts at a strict 5 PM and it is almost time."

The kids obediently followed, but James couldn't help but look back at the store and hope that Scorpius would be all right.

James found that he couldn't even get all excited when he saw that Harry and Ginny had made a reservation at his favorite restaurant, the Soaring Eagle.

"James, you are awfully quiet." Harry asked, fixing James with a piercing look, interrupting James' daydreams about what he could do to Lucius Malfoy.

"Noth-nothing." James said, shaking his head to get the image of Lucius covered in bat bogey hex out of his head.

Harry shook his head ruefully.

"Come on." James thought, looking at his watch. Scorpius had been waiting in that shop for hours by himself. He was probably lonely...

Harry looked even more suspicious. This was James' favorite restaurant and he was usually begging for a second dessert and they had not even had one yet.

James missed Teddy and Harry share a puzzled look as James went back to ruminating when Harry said, "Just a moment, Albus, Teddy, Lily, Gin, would you like dessert. James, would you like dessert?"

"No. If it is okay, dad, can I meet you back here in twenty minutes." James asked, worrying that Uncle George was going to close the shop soon and then Scorpius would have nowhere to go.

James, though, didn't wait for his dad's response and ran out. He heard Albus try to cover for him and prevent his father from running after him by saying, "I think Uncle George promised him something new from his shop."

James didn't stop running until he saw the open sign twinkling on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

James felt his heart stop when he saw Scorpius sitting in a corner staring into space. "Hey, Scorp." James said, with a winning smile.

"Hey. Dinner over already?"

"Pretty much." James lied easily. "Shall we?"

'James I was thinking…."

James cuffed the kid lightly. "Don't start that. You will hurt yourself. Come on. We are going to floo home. "

James could barely look at Scorpius and the look of gratitude on his face. "Wipe that look off your face." He growled.

James handed Scorpius floo powder and took some himself. "12 Grimmauld Place." He said clearly.

He wiped the soot off fast as Scorpius approached. James bounded upstairs to Albus's room. It was, as usual, abnormally clean. James quickly pointed out the loo, then the linen closet, and said, "Get sheets." To Scorpius as he scampered downstairs.

He quickly made a quick sandwich for Scorpius. He paused as his prankster's ears heard the sound of someone flooing as he took the sandwich up.

"Hey. Here is a sandwich. Eat some food. You are waay too skinny." James said, impatiently, handing the kid a sandwich. "Now stay in Al's room. I gotta go back."

James ran back to the fireplace and breathlessly flooed back to WWW and ran to the restaurant. His mother was waiting for him crossly outside the restaurant while Albus looked worried.

Harry's eyes, though, were twinkling slightly while also looking worried. "Let's go."

"Is Scor okay?" Albus asked, sidling up to him.

"Yup. He should be in your room." James whispered back quickly, because his father and mother were staring at him, before whistling and pulling Lily's braid lightly to distract his mother.

It worked as Ginny started scolding him, "JAMES."

James laughed as he went to his bedroom and stayed there until he heard everyone go to bed. Then he opened the door to Albus's room slightly and found that they were deep in conversation.

James was jolted awake by loud raps on the door. "Open up." A voice that made James' heart stop.

James' father came out of his room, his eyes blazing with anger. "James, keep your siblings upstairs." He said, quickly, pulling out his wand at the same time he was tying his robe.

Ginny came outside as well, her wand at the ready. "Why are you sleeping outside Al's room?" Ginny asked, taking in James's appearance in one go.

James gave her a winning smile but was saved by a verbal fight breaking out downstairs. "Stay." Ginny said, sternly, as she also drew her wand.

James, however, scampered forward with Lily on his heels. "My grandson went missing. I am sure he Is here. I want him back."A cold voice came.

"Lucius, you are mistaken." Harry said, his voice even colder than Malfoy's. "And I do not appreciate your coming here and waking up my family at this hour."

"Your sons are guilty of kidnapping." Malfoy said. "I have no desire for my Scorpius to be corrupted by your lot."

James couldn't stand it anymore. "Corrupted by us? We aren't the ones beating him."

Lucius reached for James but Harry deftly stood in front of his son. He gave Lucius a warning look. "Don't even think about it."

"Where is Scorpius, boy." Lucius asked, his voice threatening.

"Would-"James started to say, but Harry interrupted him . "You have made an accusation. If Scorpius is here, the proper legal process will be followed."

Lucius sneered. But Harry's patience was at an end. He raised his wand slightly but noticeably. "Enough, Lucius. I will contact you within thirty minutes."

Lucius nodded. "Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, as Lucius left.

What happened played in James' head. "I am sorry." He pleaded, images of the Ministry taking away Harry's job. Of Albus getting in trouble. This may be the worst prank he had played… ever. "No." Harry said, fast. "I am proud of you, son."

James felt the warmth he always did when his father told him he was proud of him.

"I am so sorry for the trouble." Scorpius said.

Harry walked up the stairs quickly. "I am so glad you are here. Please, do not worry."

Harry and Ginny shared a look for a second, before Ginny said. "James, please go ask your Aunt Hermione to come over. Albus, Scorpius, Lily, please get ready for breakfast. Albus, make sure Scorpius has clean clothes."

"I should also call Kingsley. Keep this on the up and up." Harry said, softly, not realizing how good James' prankster's ears were.

"Hermione first." Ginny said, firmly.

James ran to the fireplace. "Aunt Hermione, there is a little bit of a problem. Could you come over."

"What did you do." Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Not over the floo." Harry said, sharply. "Hermione, please just come over."

At the next moment Hermione and Ron popped in. "James, go get your breakfast. No eavesdropping. But please ask your mom to bring some breakfast in here for the three of us."

James noticed that his mother was muttering slightly to herself as she came back into the kitchen. He felt it best not to cross her and instead sat down quietly and ate his breakfast. He glared at Albus and Scorpius until they also ate something. Ginny smirked at that besides herself.

"All right." Hermione said, coming in briskly right as all three had finished breakfast. "Lily, Hugo would love it if you could play with him. Wanna go?"

Lily nodded eagerly and looked at her mom who nodded her permission. "Your Uncle Ron will take you."

Lily scampered out.

The smile slid off Hermione's face. "Okay, Scorpius, here is what we are going to do. If it is okay, the easiest thing to do will be to ask Andromeda to be your guardian. She is a blood relative."

"-I don't wanna be a burden." Scorpius said, ducking his face.

"Don't be silly." Hermione said, fiercely. "We have already talked to Andromeda AND Teddy. Both are looking forward to having you live with them."

Scorpius still looked tentative. James sighed noisily. "Listen, Scorp, it is better than living with Slimeball. Mrs. Tonks is strict but Awesome. Teddy is obviously more than awesome. And you will be here loads anyways. All right, Aunt Hermy, he is in."

Hermione's lips quivered a bit like she was biting back a laugh but she became serious again. "Scor, you are going to have to make an official allegation in the ministry so we can vacate Lucius's guardianship."

Scorpius nodded. "I am coming too." Albus announced.

Hermione smiled gently.

James hopped up too. He went to the fireplace and flooed to a house he knew well. "Hi, Mrs. Tonks."

"Hello, James." She said, with a hat on. "I was going to prepare a room for Scorpius and then head to the ministry." Her face became angry. "That Lucius…"

"I thought I could help."

She nodded. 'That would be lovely. You know him better than I do."

James, for once without joking, helped Andromeda put pillows in her spare room. "Teddy is going to try to join us for lunch. Help Scorpius settle in."

James arched an eyebrow. "But he is so busy."

"I know." Andromeda said, slightly sadly.

"Hmm." James said, unconsciously imitating his father.

An owl dropped off a letter. "Oh!" She said. "I am late. James, could you be a dear and give the room a quick once over."

James nodded. He scampered upstairs and checked every corner. He wanted to be sure that Scorpius would be comfortable.

Someone flooed in a few minutes later. James sighed with disappointment when he saw that it was his mother. "Ma! I thought you were Scorpius."

"They are almost done. Come on. Let's go home."

James resisted. It wasn't fair! He wanted to see that Scorpius was okay. "Come on." Ginny said, her voice calm. "You have done a lot. Andromeda and Scorpius need to bond. Create a relationship."

James sighed but followed his mom obediently. He was grumbling.

Harry came in a bit later, looking weary. "James. I am so so proud of you. You helped Scorpius out a lot. And Albus."

"Thanks Dad." James' heart swelled.

"I think you learned something too." Ginny added. "And least I hope so."

James rolled his eyes."Parents…"


End file.
